A brake pad is provided with chamfered portions (sometimes referred to as chamfered sections) at both end portions for a purpose of preventing squeal during braking (see PTL 1). Typically, Care has been taken that a brake pad friction material has generally uniform physical properties in hardness and density, or the like from a stage of design (see PTLs 2 to 4).